


should have done your reading

by Nevair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU 3x24, AU Divine Move, Episode Related, Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, Gen, Stiles with the katana scene, implied suicide, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevair/pseuds/Nevair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wants to play a trick.<br/>_<br/>You don’t take away your enemy's courage, you take away their hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	should have done your reading

_It wants to play a trick._

___

_You don’t take away your enemy's courage, you take away their hope._

 

“Stiles, no!”

Scott used to think terrible things always happened in slow motion. Like somehow real life could alter how long a moment lasted, adding drama and suspense like a movie, life imitating art.

It happened in no time at all, between one blink and the next. Stiles holding a sword, tip pressed to his stomach. _That’s the wrong way, Stiles! Wrong, wrong, wrong –_ Stiles bleeding on the snow covered ground.

He can’t even remember seeing him fall. Can’t remember rushing to his best friend’s side, pressing his hands against a flood of red. Instead of slowing down time seemed to be moving much too fast. _Too fast, he’s losing blood too fast._

The Oni were still fighting the others, like white noise in the background, barely noticeable over the thunderous sound of Stiles’ heart. The noise was deafening, and Scott felt weirdly disconnected with the absurd thought that it needed to stop beating, to stop pumping blood out of the gaping wound in Stiles’ stomach.

“Stiles.” He repeated, and kept repeating it like a prayer. “ _Stiles!_ ”

“Scott.” He sounded broken. Like he had when he called Scott, hypothermic and sleep walking, from a coyote den. Sounded like Allison, before she–

“Scott.” Stiles was so quiet that Scott leaned closer automatically, trying to hear his voice over the beating of his heart. Knew in the back of his mind that he would be able to hear Stiles no matter how quiet he was speaking, that he hadn’t missed a single whisper since he was bitten. It felt better to be closer, but it didn’t stop the shaking, the sick curl of dread Scott felt in his core, the knowledge that he couldn’t get close enough to fix this.

“I’m here. I’m here, Stiles.” _I don’t want to be here. Wake up, please, wake up!_

“Scott. Do you remember what I told you?” Stiles’ breath was hot against his face, a distinct contrast to the coldness of his skin where Scott was pressing futilely, trying to stem the flow of life out of a self-inflicted wound.

Scott remembered everything Stiles had told him. From that first day they met, _“Mom says I should make friends. What’s your name? I can’t say mine right,”_ and every day since then. Because Stiles says a lot, more than most people, and Scott never wanted to miss anything important so he listened to it all.

“ _You’ve still got me!”_

_“Scott, you’re my brother.”_

_“I need you.”_

So he answered simply, “Yeah, yeah I remember.”

Stiles choked out something that should have been a laugh, would have been a laugh except that he was dying. He was dying, like Allison had died, and Scott couldn’t stop it, couldn’t save them, couldn’t –

“You really have to learn, Scott.”

The constant sound of a beating heart slowed until it finally ceased, leaving an echoing silence. Scott felt like time might have stopped then too, trying to make up for its earlier quickened pace. Scott wasn’t sure his own heart was beating anymore.

From a short distance away the fox wearing his brother’s face started to laugh.

_“You really have to learn, Scott, not to trust a fox. They’ll fool you. They’ll fool everyone.”_

The chilled body before him disappeared, nothing but wisps of black smoke curling around his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue taken from Teen Wolf Seasons 1-3


End file.
